Talk:Week Two Wiki/@comment-39572093-20190529025543
First off, I thought the podcast was incredible. It was really easy to listen to and I applaud them for picking and discussing such hard topics. I feel like generally, as a society, we often strip individuals of their title of being human and instead see them as beneath us once a crime is committed. I think it is just simply easier for society to look down on and be angry at those who are incarcerated instead of seeing them as humans, just like the rest of us, who may have made some irresponsible choices. When I was in middle school, my 19-year-old cousin was killed in a car accident that was a result of her boyfriend (of almost 6 years) driving the vehicle while intoxicated. I remember, even way back then, how much my family struggled with the feelings of not only grief over the death of my cousin...but the heartache of sending a young man, who we had grown to love as our own, to prison. Even though we were upset and angry at the reckless decision that was made and the tragedy that came afterward, he had still become a part of our family and we didn't see him as just a monster, we wanted him to be okay too and. Although I know my family's story is not the same as everyone else's, I wanted to tell it by offering a different perspective coming from the family of a victim that isn't strictly unforgiving. I can imagine that others have experienced similar situations though if they were to have to accept that a loved one has committed a crime and has to serve time for it. It's not easy to just turn off your love for an individual, family or relational, just because they made an unwise decision. I'm sure it can be really confusing trying to figure out what side of the emotional spectrum you fall on and I really appreciated how Ronnine was honest and outspoken about how she was feeling about being the one and only person that still chose to stick by Lawrence's side. On the other hand, though, I can't imagine how it would feel to suddenly be placed in a jail cell and have to readjust to everyday life behind bars, especially at such a young age. I admired the vulnerability Lawrence expressed by stating how he would just sit alone in his dark cell and try and figure out how to make things right from behind those bars. I can't imagine how difficult and lonely it must've been for both of them. Most of the time though, from what I understand, inmates who are released after an extensive sentence like that are not met with such open arms. I'm happy and proud of Lawrence and his family for being able to keep that together because it seems they both went through an extremely difficult and emotional 27 years. However, I would still have to say that Lawrence was in the worse position as his life was given so many limitations while being incarcerated and he had the least amount of control over those circumstances. Lastly, I think the part of Lawrence's transition that surprised me the most was the inability to create a bank account after his release. Although I understand the importance of having a valid form of identification, I didn't understand the need for a valid drivers license or permit and I feel like that is relatively irrelevant, as well as unfair. I don't know if that is still a current practice today but I feel like there should definitely be some time of financial assistance to previously incarcerated individuals who are trying to be better and more successful members of the community.